Mayu Shimada
is a member of an idol group Wake Up, Girls!. She joined the group in late 2013, however, unlike the other members, she didn"t participale in the audition. Prior joining Wake Up, Girls! she was a centre of I-1 Club. She is unrivaled in her talent for singing and dancing. Profile *'Name:' Shimada Mayu (島田　真夢) * Birth Date: November 7, 1997 (15 years old) * Blood Type: O * Height: 159 cm * Weight: 46 kg S''' *'''izes: B 75 cm / W 57 cm / H 83 cm * Education: A first-year high schooler Appearance Mayu has long straight gray hair and light blue eyes. She has a fair coloured skin. She is often seen wearing long-sleeved shirts and skirts. Personality Mayu is the center idol of both idol groups, the 'I-1 Club' and 'Wake Up, Girls!'. She is always happy and always supportive towards her friends. Although it may not seem like it, Mayu is sometimes nervous when she is head-to-head with the 'I-1 Club's Center and also her rival, Shiho Iwasaki. She is always punctual no matter what event and always tries to make herself and everyone around her happy. Background Mayu joined the I-1 Club at age 12, making her one of the 1st Generation members alongside Shiho Iwazaki, Megumi Yoshikawa, and Mai Kondo. Through her hard work and dedication, Mayu eventually becomes the first Center Idol of the group during their early performances and promotions. Her role as center helped boost the I-1 Club's popularity, but the group's strict guidelines on member etiquette, especially when one of her peers was fired for having a personal relationship (which is forbidden), led to a confrontation between Mayu and I-1 Club President Tōru Shiraki. Shiraki then decided to release two singles thereafter - one with Mayu as the center and the other with Shiho, and stipulates that whoever has the least record sales numbers is immediately fired from the I-1 Club. Mayu lost and is thus removed from the group. Mayu's departure from the I-1 Club led to an estranged relationship with her mother, who invested heavily on her for fame and fortune. Her parents divorced shortly thereafter. She also receives constant verbal bullying from students at her school as well as in social media because her departure. She receives comfort through her best friend Airi Hayashida, and friend and I-1 Club member Megumi. In the movie, she is first seen by Green Leaves Entertainment Staff Member Kohei Matsuda when she began singing while on a swing. Kohei repeatedly asked her to join Wake Up Girls, but refused due to her past experiences with the I-1 Club. When Airi decides to join, she supports and trains her but continues to decline joining herself. It was after seeing Airi and the other members train before their first concert performance that she finally decides to be the 7th member of Wake Up Girls and acting as the group's center idol. Animeography *Wake Up, Girls! Shichi-nin no Idol *Wake Up, Girls! Quotes "I believe there are three ways to make people happy. There are those who make many people throughout the world happy, there are those who make those around themselves happy, and those who make themselves happy." - Wake Up, Girls! Shichi-nin no Idol "I'm not sure how to put this, but is that what we're doing? You're right that we're here to become idols, but is that what being an idol is about? I don't think it's 'Wake Up, Girls!' without Airi. - Episode 7 "You were shining then. Thats how it looked to me." - Episode 7 "I'm saying these half-hearted practices aren't good enough." - Episode 8 Gallery See: Mayu/Image Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Wake Up, Girls